An Ode To Kaiser
by WhiteLadyDragon
Summary: This is poetry dedicated to Duel Academy's Kaiser...Zane Truesdale or Ryo Marufuji, whatever you wish to address him by. Fourth part, addressing his Dragons and his brother.
1. Kaiser: A Light Ode

_Kaiser: An Ode _

_Look up, look on, look one and all,_

_Come and see, ladies and gents, _

_The Kaiser is a-coming this way_

_Now pay your deepest respects! _

_All look on in wonder, in awe_

_As he quietly glides by_

_He ignores the praise and looks straight ahead_

_Nothing reflects in his stone eyes. _

_Silver serpents at his right and left flanks _

_A-hissing, a-crawling, a-spitting _

_Brilliant blue flames that lick the skies _

_And all who challenge unwitting. _

_The duke, his brother, a timid young man,_

_Trails inside his shadow behind_

_Aspiring to be like his grand old brother_

_One day, he hopes to find._

_The parade vanishes in a heartbeat,_

_All arise from their bows_

_Girls desire him, _

_Boys want to be him,_

_They're all making their vows. _

_But there's so much more than meets the eye,_

_So much of him, I wish to know,_

_Not tickled by pleasure, nor tortured by pain, _

_If he had any, no emotion can show. _

_Thus I look on, lost in my thoughts: _

_I could be so much wiser_

_If I could only solve those mysteries locked_

_In the Sage, the Sphinx, the Kaiser… _


	2. Hell Kaiser: A Dark Musing

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, nor any of the characters, though I wish Zane were mine. **

**This is part two to my piece, "An Ode To Kaiser". Please flame me, if you must.

* * *

_"HELL KAISER: A DARK MUSING" _ **

Can you recall, my friend, when I

Sang of the Sphinx with the sapphire eyes?

What became of that young noble, pray?

Sit with me, dear, I shall tell all today.

**Where do I start? Oh yes, now I know, **

**It began so much more later on in the show. **

**He left his empire to conquer more lands, **

**So many girls eating from the palms of his hands. **

**Back then, to peasants he was a deity, **

**A manipulator of dragons, indeed. **

**The lights! The worshippers! The fortune! The fame! **

**But after one match, things would never be the same...

* * *

**

**One evening in the Grand Coliseum, **

**Adorers came from the four corners to see him. **

**After blue flames he made his entrance, **

**And gave his opponent a hard glance: **

**This youth, facing him on the farther side, **

**Dressed in silver robes, with clear skies for his eyes. **

**A Pheonix, he was, and a lofty one, as well, **

**He played a role in this tale that I tell. **

**A fierce battle surged, Dragons against Heroes, **

**With the loser to be the one with Life zero. **

**But the young Pheonix, he had a trick up his wing, **

**And a sharp tongue, to peck down the King. **

**It was a close battle, but at the last min, **

**The bird swooped his talon, he claimed the win! **

**Just the trigger of a Trap, he struck Kaiser down**

**And he cackled and he crowed, and sized him down! **

**The crowd never before had been so blown, **

**This could not be! The Kaiser hath been owned...

* * *

**

**Soon cheers turned to jeers, admiration to scorn. **

**The fans turned away, his dignity had been shorned. **

**Stripped of his pride, cold and alone, **

**He was ousted from his Empire, just from getting owned! **

**But I know that you know that men like him **

**Drink from power's fountain, despite how thin. **

**Thus, his heart hungering for his old throne, **

**Rendezvoused with a dark caped crone, **

**A sorcerer of sorts, with shadow in his eyes, **

**Who gazed into the naive soul and advised, **

**_"Traverse to the Demon Realm, my son, _**

**_Only then will your throne be won..."

* * *

_**

**Now who in their sane mind would go to those lengths **

**Just to take back their crown, replenish their strengths? **

**But alas! The Kaiser, driven by his thirst, **

**Plummeted into the Inferno, diving head-first. **

**In the Devil's Furnace, consumed by dark and steel and flame, **

**But he pressed on, straight ahead to the game. **

**What was in the Pit of Hell, you ask? **

**A circle of fanged-grinning incubi in masks, **

**Cackling and squalling and conjuring up **

**Their champion hound, scarred and plump, **

**And he roared in Kaiser's face, breath like rotting flesh, **

**He stomped his clawed paws, Slime sprang up fresh. **

**But Kaiser, did he run? No, he could not turn back, **

**He stood his ground inside the blazing black. **

**The hound lunged at the youth, Slime dripped from his jaws, **

**Constricting the metal Serpents, devour'n them all. **

**And for every Dragon that the Sphinx had lost, **

**Thunder thrashed upon him, his life force shot. **

**The martyr pressed on, and he was on his knee, **

**gasping for air, he could hardly breathe! **

**The demonic audience hissed with sadistic glee, **

**As they watched the human die slowly, as his wounds bleed! **

**But in the midst of this all, the Kaiser thought in pain, **

**_"How could this be, my efforts are in vain?! _**

**_Drenched in sweat and blood and tears, _**

**_What have I been doing all of these years? _**

**_I cannot lose! I must win! Why could I not see? _**

**_I must be ruthless to taste the fruits of victory! _**

**_I am on my own now, but I do not care!" _**

**He stumbled to his feet, and cast out a glare; **

**And it was then, dear, that I must utter with great sadness, **

**That at that heartbeat, he fell into madness. **

**Instantly, he performed a dark ritual **

**To summon a Dragon to seize control: **

**Monumental and sinister, six heads of strife, **

**Its twelve shadow eyes a-glowing, like swords and knives. **

**With a wave of his arm and a brutal outcry, **

**he commanded the baleful beast to the hound, fry! **

**It all happened so fast, as the Dragon's fire, **

**Lashed out at the demons, **

**And began something dire...**

**

* * *

And now, dear, the Kaiser, he's reclaimed his crown,**

They all adore him again, the lands and the towns,

His Empire has extended to this very day,

_"Now he rules the Elite," _they say.

But my dear, in this story that I've painted,

To this day, to my dismay, his soul has been tainted:

Infested with the demons that he once was against,

Now he's them at his flanks, full of vile and offense!

And now when you look into the Sphinx's stone eyes,

There is nothing but oblivion, chaos and despise!

The epitome of Typhon, incarnate of Set,

Lusting for blood, and lusting even yet!

Drinking the souls of the ones he has vanquished,

While the light that once dwelled in him has vanished!

Thus to this day, a black hole in his core:

A demon stands in his space, and Kaiser is no more...


	3. Tell Me, Kaiser: A Grey Song

**_Disclaimer: _I do not, and never have, possess ownership of any/ all fictional entities featured in this segment. I rent them. **

* * *

**Just got the news that the Kaiser is gone. This final ode is for him. Perhaps the longest poem I've written, but I had a lot of say. **

* * *

_**TELL ME, KAISER: A GREY SONG**_

Tell me, Kaiser, are you proud of your deeds,

Not encumbered by regret?

Know that no crime goes unpunished,

For what you ask, is what you get.

You hobbled down a path of thorns,

Questioning yourself at heart,

You may had been clever, but you never knew

Your quest was cursed from the start.

Your first intentions were noble,

All you wanted was to prove,

That you were much more than a pretty face

Whose words made the ice dragons move...

But you let your anger drive you insane,

You threw your beliefs down a well,

You didn't care who you stepped on

On your voyage to conquer Hell.

And your friends had their backs turned

As they let you take the fall...

Or was it that you pushed them away

When you trapped yourself in a wall?

And your soul, once as white as

The snow-peaks on which you were raised,

Was smothered in ash, adorned with scars with

Which you crowned yourself for shallow praise...

Where are you now, Kaiser?

Are you still in pain?

Are you resting in Paradise,

Do you toss and turn in your grave?

Just a phantom in our thoughts now,

For the right or wrong reasons,

But may you not be swept away

With the river of the seasons.

All I can deem is that you tried

To take on life in stride,

Though you easily lost your way,

With only your demons as your guides...

I thought I had something more to say,

But under the sun's dying light,

I watch your dragons whisk you away:

Farewell, Kaiser, and good-night...

* * *

**_Well, a rare angsty moment from yours truly...and with a purpose. Don't know where you are, Kaiser, but wherever you are, take it easy..._**


	4. Kaiser Passes The Reins: A Revelation

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any/ all characters featured in this segment. I rent. **

**_Another_ poem? I thought I was done! Well, Zane's not dead, see. Even though it's a little sad, how the geniuses behind the series are portraying him, I'm just happy he's alive. **

**I'm aware that Zane may not be the most poetic rhyme on the record, so to speak. But God, did he have much to say, and that's really rare! Or was it just me? **

**Must I always refer to mythology? **

_**"KAISER PASSES THE REINS: A REVELATION"**_

I wake to the gentle hand of the Sea,

Prodding in the way a mother would, me.

Am I in Heaven? Am I in Hell?

Do I still hold the Breath of Life? I cannot tell...

Seems that I live after all,

Though I can't understand why you broke my fall.

I've nothing left to offer you,

A blind man will see this is true...

Just like the Shadow from which you were spawned,

Your hunger for strength grows with every battle won.

For you, evolution knows no boundaries,

If only that was the same for me...

Thought I could be the one

To grab the reins and drive like the Sun.

But when you flirt with Fire, you'll always be consumed,

Especially when you're less worthy than you assumed...

I bathed in honey-sweet light, glowing at the top,

But even at that peak, you refused to stop.

One gruesome jerk, one angry bellow,

And I plunge into the tumultuous rivers below...

Perhaps I wasn't completely forsaken,

For I was pulled out to shore before I could be taken.

But the burns you left on this soul remain,

Words engraved in my chest, throbbing in pain:

_"What we hunt for is a skillful hand_

_To keep us burning into that infinite land._

_"It's out of your grasp, no matter how high you stumble,_

_For once you reach the top, you can only tumble..."

* * *

_

Now my brother, the runt with the sad eyes in glasses,

When I left him, he was behind in all his classes.

I look at him again, struck by surprise:

He is not the runt I'd harshly recognize.

He stands so much taller, fighting with pride,

No more guardian behind which to hide.

So much potential, yet without a clue,

Too gentle to realize what he's destined to do...

I witness his struggle, fighting my fight,

Wondering whether what I'm seeing is right:

Nip him for more, boil the blood in his veins,

He winces, but keeps a hold of the reins.

Marching you forward, the victory he'll catch,

Could it be that I have met my match?

_"Do you recall those old, lost days,_

_You were both whelps, lost in your childish ways?_

_"He'd give chase, but he'd never reach you, _

_As gold replaced red, as black replaced blue. _

_"But the time has come, and we've found another, _

_Though it's not too late to learn from each other. _

_"Pick up the pieces, keep with the pace, _

_As it's your turn now, to make the chase..." _

With a sad soft smile, your words I won't forget,

The road ahead will be rough, but there's hope for me yet.

The greatest revelation since my voyage through Hell:

Little brother's growing, maybe I can, as well?

Staring into his eyes, shimmering with tears,

I just tell him this, assuring and clear:

_"The Dragons chose you to be their master, _

_You're moving along in Life, faster and faster. _

_"I will start over, begin fresh and new, _

_And we will go together, I will follow you." _

I hear you purr in the hands of the chosen one:

I am like Phaeton, but he will be the Sun...

_

* * *

_**_NOW I think that's the end! That is, until another traumatic Kaiser-related event occurs._ **

**_This was still lame, wasn't it?_**


End file.
